Pollinosis, or hay fever, is caused by an allergic reaction by the body to pollen grains which are spread by insects, wind, and other means. When pollens, molds, and other allergens are taken into the body, the body fights to rid itself of the allergen. The immune system initiates a defense which may cause uncomfortable symptoms such as runny nose, watery eyes, congestion, itching, headache, joint pain, stomach pain or cramps, and sneezing. The severity of an allergic reaction can vary from mild discomfort to life threatening situations. In certain situations, an allergic reaction can cause choking of the voice or muscle spasm, which can lead to tightening of the throat and lungs, as occurs with asthma.
Approximately 15-20% of the population suffers from hay fever. Children also suffer from hay fever at an alarming rate. In 2007, 7.4 million children in the United States alone suffered from hay fever. Importantly, children with even minor allergies are at much greater risk of developing serious health problems when they reach adulthood. These serious problems include such life threatening health problems such as asthma, sinusitis, and ear infections. It is important that children are treated for allergies when they first show symptoms. Early treatment can lower the risk that the child will develop more serious health problems.
Pollen grains are not the only airborne contaminants which can cause serious health problems. Airborne mold, air pollution, smoke, dust mites, and other airborne contaminants also pose serious health problems to those who are exposed to them.
Due to the large number of people affected by airborne contaminants and the severe health effects caused by untreated exposure, agencies have begun to test air and publish test results. For example, institutions have begun to publish pollen and mold counts for specific areas. These numbers are used to indicate when an adult must be careful to avoid exposure to pollen and mold. Importantly, these numbers are also used by parents to help protect their children during times of high pollen levels.
Measurement of pollen and mold spores, which range from 3-250 microns in size, has been undertaken by some institutions with specialized equipment. Even the most advanced equipment and methods, however, require very expensive equipment and lab analysis by trained scientists. These institutions have made efforts to make pollen counts and other air quality measurements available to the public by means of, for example, publishing pollen counts for general areas, such as large metropolitan areas. These counts, however, are limited to the area directly surrounding the testing facility, are often not published promptly, and cover very small geographic regions of the world. Many people's homes and work environments fall outside of the reach of these pollen counts. As such, people outside the test areas and their children are left without accurate information and cannot adequately prepare to protect themselves through appropriate medication and other precautions.